Luxin
The basis of magic is light. Those who use magic are called drafters. A drafter is able to transform a color of light into a physical substance. Each color has its own properties, but the uses of those building blocks are as boundless as a drafter's imagination and skill. The magic in the Seven Satrapies functions roughly the opposite of a candle burning. When a candle burns, a physical substance (wax) is transformed into light. With Chromaturgy, light is transformed into a physical substance, known as luxin. If drafted correctly (within a tight allowance), the resulting luxin will be stable, lasting for days, or even years, depending on the color. Colors Superviolet Made of wavelengths shorter than most human eyes can see, superviolet luxin is invisible except to superviolet drafters—and those only when they concentrate. Solid, but not as strong as blue or green, superviolet is the subtlest luxin. Used for cryptography, creating invisible walls and traps, and marking targets on the battlefield, superviolets tend to have a removed outlook. They appreciate irony and sarcasm and are sometimes cold. Blue Blue Luxin is hard, strong, and smooth. It can be used in anything from the creation of large structures to armor or bladed weapons or projectiles. The deepest blue is Violet. Blues are orderly, inquisitive, and unfailingly rational. Structure, rules, and hierarchy are important to blues. Resin from drafting blue luxin has a chalky mineral scent. Green Green Luxin is springy and flexible. The uses are as varied as the drafter is creative: from furniture to projectiles to shields to the throwing arms of war engines. Greens are wild and free. They don't so much disrespect authority as not even recognize it. Resin from drafting green luxin has a fresh cedar scent. Yellow Yellow Luxin is most often a liquid that releases its energy back into light quickly, allowing its use as a torch or a trigger to ignite flammable materials or explosives. Yellow nourishes other luxins, extending the durability of luxin structures or tools. Like water turning to ice, when yellow is drafted perfectly, it loses its liquidity and becomes the hardest luxin of all. Yellows tend to be clear thinkers, intellect and emotion in perfect balance. Orange Orange luxin is slick, lubricative, and heavy. It is often used in conjunction with machines and traps. Oranges are often artists, brilliant in understanding other people’s emotions and motivations. Some use this to defy or exceed expectations. Others become master manipulators. Orange drafters are also able to create hexes, altering others emotions. Red Red luxin is sticky, gooey, and extremely flammable. Reds often work with sub-reds or with mundane tools to make bombs. Their skills are used to catastrophic effect in war. Reds are quick tempered, impulsive, lusty, and love destruction. Sub-Red By dilating their eyes fully Sub-Red drafters can see heat, allowing them to see (to an extent) in the dark, they can draft the heat from their surroundings to survive intense heat and create flame crystals which turn into fire when exposed to air. Sub-reds are passionate in all ways, the most purely emotional of all the drafters. Paryl By dilating the pupils so far that the whites of the eyes disappear drafters can see into paryl. Paryl resembles millimeter waves4 on the electromagnetic spectrum just as Sub Red resembles infrared. Paryl drafters have the ability to see through objects unless they are made of metal as paryl can pass through matter to a certain depth. Paryl is most commonly drafted in a gas, or a 'paryl torch', however it is possible to create a liquid or even a solid. Teia is one of the currently known Paryl drafters. In keeping with the emotional spectrum paryl drafters have a very strong feeling of empathy towards others when using Paryl, in some individuals this can mean that they can even feel the individual colors in the spectrum (when the light is in direct contact with their skin). White White luxin is a rumored, possibly mythical, luxin which many have attempted to draft, though no one is known to have succeeded - even the Prism. If it exists, or is possible, its qualities and the qualities of those who draft it are unknown. The Prism drafted a lump white luxin after the Battle of Garriston, although he is unaware that he did such, even after the Prophet Orholem examines his hands and reveals this secret to the Prism. Black Black luxin is madness in luxin form, it has its own will and causes soul death in those who draft it. Dead black luxin is also known as Obsidian which is also known as Hellstone. it has been suggested that black luxin can devour other luxins in a way that's more effective than obsidian however whether this applies to white luxin is unknown. Dazen Guile is the only known drafter of Black Luxin, however there have clearly been previous drafters due to the presence of Hellstone and Obsidian. Dazen drafts Black Luxin after his first Sun Day as the Prism. Chi Chi is the mythological luxin created from the wavelengths above Super Violet. There are currently no known drafters of Chi Luxin. It's biggest claim to fame is being even better at seeing things than paryl, being able to see through flesh, bone and even metal, though accounts vary, the only thing that the accounts agree on is the short lifespan of a chi drafter, being 5-15 years Physics of Luxin Weight Luxin has weight. If a drafter drafts a giant block of luxin over her head, the first thing it will do is fall and crush her. From heaviest to lightest are: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Sub-red, Superviolet. Tactility *Sub-red: Hard to describe, due to its flammability, but often described as feeling like a hot wind *Red: Gooey, sticky, clingy, depending on the drafting can feel tarry and thick. Or more gel-like. *Orange: Lubricative, slippery, soapy, oily. *Yellow: In it's liquid, and more common, state it feels like bubbly effervescent water. Cool to the touch, a little thicker than seawater. In it's solid state, it is perfectly slicked, unyielding, smooth, and incredibly hard. *Green: Rough. Depending on the skill and purposes of the drafter, ranges from merely having a grain like leather to feeling like tree bark. It is flexible, springy, often drawing comparisons to the green limbs of living trees. *Blue: Smooth, though poorly drafted blue will have a texture or can shed fragments easily. Like chalk, but in crystals. *Superviolet: Like spidersilk, thin and light to the point of imperceptibility. Scent Luxin has a smell. The base scent of luxin is resinous. The smells below are approximate, because each color of luxin smells like itself. Imagine trying to describe the smell of an orange. You'd say citrus and sharp, but that isn't it exactly. *Sub-red: Charcoal, smoke, burned. *Red: Tea leaves, tobacco, dry. *Orange: Almond. *Yellow: Eucalyptus and mint. *Green: Fresh cedar, resin. *Blue: Mineral, chalk, almost none. *Superviolet: Faintly like cloves *Paryl: Saffron *Chi: metallic "like the air during a lightning storm" *Black: No smell, or smell of decaying flesh. *white: Honey, or lilac.